


Really, really

by bottomkuroo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, If you squint a little you'll see some jinyoung x yugy but ahahaha yeah, M/M, This is really dumb btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: Jackson and Jaebum's date seems like a failure, so they end up being friend. Until someone develops feelings.orthe college!au in which JackBum ends up falling for each other anyway.





	Really, really

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on my phone once again and I worry a lot about this one D: I'm soooo sorry because I'm bad at writing flirting stuff HAHA
> 
> hope you will enjoy this tho????
> 
> (Really really - WINNER)

"Wait, you've been bugging me for months to meet JB and now that you meet him, you feel like he's too much?" 

Jinyoung and Yugyeom share a small flat near campus--which is a little surprising since they're always bickering over anything--and Jackson stays there at least twice a week on the couch because his own flat is kind of lonely and he gets really nostalgic of his hometown back in Hong Kong when he's on his own.

"Why do you sound so shocked?" Yugyeom chuckles, "Jackson is the most difficult human being, no wonder it wouldn't work out."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jackson asks, already sulking.

"It means that Jaebum is _totally_  your type" Jinyoung says, "But he's difficult and kind of dense and since you also are an idiot yourself, you two would just be pinning over each other."

"So yeah, at least now we will be saved the pain to listen to your complains because you can't figure him out." Yugyeom concludes as he rests his head on Jinyoung's shoulder.

"Aren't you too rude with your hyung?" Jackson asks, frowning.

Im Jaebum is Jinyoung's childhood friend and for the past three years, Jackson never got the chance to meet the guy. Park Jinyoung is a dick though, and because he likes to play games and tease and be the worst best friend ever, he didn't want Jackson and Jaebum to ever meet. " _For my own sanity_ " he even dared saying a while ago. It took three years of insisting, of pouting, of--almost--begging before Jinyoung accepted to let his two friends meet. And so, Jackson met him five days ago.

It's been five days since he met the guy, and even if their initial plan was to go at Jinyoung's place after eating, they ended up talking for hours about college stuffs, work and music. He learnt a lot about him--Jaebum is majoring in Film at K University, he works part-time as a barman and when he has free-time he composes and sings his own song in a studio near campus. 

They exchanged phone numbers, and five days had already passed and no news from him. Which shouldn't be bothersome since Jackson said bluntly he didn't see him like a potential boyfriend, but still. 

"Well, you told him he wasn't your type. That's what I call rude" Yugyeom says with a cheeky smile.

"I told him we matched as friends!" Jackson insists, "and he agreed! He said I was almost his type but he just saw me as a little brother."

"You two are the worst liars I've ever met" Yugyeom snorts.

"Anyway, now that you two are friends, you'll help him date someone" Jinyoung says as he opens up his laptop, "I've been trying to set him up with so many people but it never works. So now, help."

"Maybe it doesn't work because he doesn't call or text back" Jackson mumbles and Yugyeom cackles loudly, making Jinyoung flinch a little. Jackson still wonders how they can live under the same roof if the guy can't even deal with his roommate's laugh.

"I thought you said he wasn't your type?" Yugyeom asks, still laughing.

"He isn't" Jackson insists, "but it's still rude, and you know how I get over rude people."

"Don't worry about it, though" Jinyoung says as he hits Yugyeom's side so he can shut up, "Jaebum is busy right now, he has this school project due tonight so he's probably rotting in his flat. He'll text you when he'll be done, so don't worry."

"I wasn't worried."

"Sure thing."

 

\--

 

One of the many problems that comes with a sport's scholarship, is that you can't afford to fail a class. And that's why Jackson is in absolutely big trouble right now, because not only is he failing one class, but he's failing three of them (read: three of five classes). Midterms are around the corner, so if he doesn't get a high mark it only means no fencing, and no fencing means no scholarship, and well... he can't afford that at all.

He's in the library for the first time this session, and gosh he almost--almost--wishes he could have a cup of coffee or a Redbull or anything seriously--not like he fancies any of those but anything could do it.

His phone starts ringing in his pocket, and people all around him give him nasty glares. He looks at the number and almost drops his phone from the surprise as he picks up. "Who's this?"

"So you deleted my number already?" Jaebum gasps. "I thought we were friends..."

"Well, you didn't call or text for a week" Jackson answers and regrets immediately--he sounded needy, didn't he? 

"Awn, I missed you too, Jackson~" Jaebum teases with a small chuckle and Jackson should really not be smiling right now. "Anyway, I'm sorry I was quite busy with this school project. You free?"

"What, you're taking me on a date?" Jackson says quietly, ignoring the glares as he takes one of his notebooks out of his bag, "I thought I wasn't your type."

"Actually, you said I wasn't yours while I said you were mine" Jaebum says and Jackson could almost hear him smirking, "But no, this is not a date. Just wanna hang out and Jinyoung is busy studying so--"

"So I'm your back up plan, is that it?" 

"You are too eager to pick a fight" he sighs deeply, "nevermind then, I'll see you another time."

"It's not--I'm just tired and not totally free right now" Jackson sighs as he turns the pages of one of his books, pretending to search something  "I spent too much time doing nothing, and now I'm kind of failing my classes. So I can't go on a date with you, sorry."

"I'm telling you it's not a date--wait, you're failing? Aren't you on a scholarship?"

"Oh, so you did listen to me" Jackson chuckles, ignoring Jaebum who mumbled something, "yes, yes I am. So I'm a little busy right now. Don't you have midterms too?"

"Well, not exactly. But I told you last time. Weren't you listening to me?"

Jaebum is a tease, a complete tease who likes to bicker back and to answer bitchy comments--no wonder he's Jinyoung's childhood friend, if you asked Jackson. "I'm hanging up."

"No wait, do you want me to help you study?"

"Why would you help me?" 

"Aren't we friends?"

Jackson sighs deeply, making the older laugh. "Bring me coffee, and something sweet."

 

 

Jaebum isn't just handsome and bitchy. He's also really, really smart and apparently he used to be a tutor on his first and second year of college until he needed all the time he could get to make music. He also wears glasses when he reads, which is a little cute.

"So, no midterms because what you have to give are full movie projects?" Jackson asks as he takes a sip of his Soy Latte--which is actually good, surprisingly.

"Yup" Jaebum answers absently as he reads Jackson's notes.

Jackson takes advantage of the moment to look carefully at him. Jaebum has graceful features, eyes sharp and kind of small which get even smaller when he smiles and a beautiful forehead--which he hid last time with his bangs. "I like your nose."

Jaebum looks up at him, raising his eyebrows before he scoffs. "You're making fun of me, is that it?"

"No! Why you think that?" Jackson asks frowning.

"Because I'm never sure of when I should take you seriously" Jaebum says as he takes his glasses off. "But okay, thank you I guess."

"Does that mean you don't take me seriously half of the time?"

"Aren't we supposed to study? People are looking at us" Jaebum says as he rolls his eyes, still smirking though.

"I can't study if you don't tell me properly if--"

"Next time I see Jinyoung, remember me to beg him to never, ever introduce me one of his friends again" Jaebum laughs as he turns Jackson's note around. "Here" he says as he points at one specific paragraph. 

"Here what?"

"This is important. You were doing this exercise minutes ago, and with this--" Jackson listens absently, remembering Jinyoung told him he wanted to set his childhood friend up with someone which makes him wonder why it didn't  work out with all the people he met (since Jinyoung apparently introduced him to at least ten different people). Jaebum is good looking, he's smart, he acts like a smartass but he isn't that bad, honestly. He's easy going, and makes conversation quite well. "Why aren't you listening?" Jaebum says as he clicks his tongue. 

"Jinyoung wants to set you up with someone."

"Is that why you're not studying? Because you're thinking about my dates?"

"Are you even looking for someone?" Jackson asks, resting his chin over his hand and Jaebum seems deep in thoughts as he stares right at him. "You obviously don't want to date, why?"

"Are you saying that because I didn't make an obvious move on you?" Jaebum smirks.

"It's not about me, Jaebummie~" Jackson whines.

"Don't call me that" Jaebum shakes his head in disapproval, holding back a laugh. "Gosh, never call me that."

"Then tell me" Jackson concludes.

Jaebum's eyes stares right throught him once again, almost intimidating. He clicks his tongue, looking away for a moment. "I dated a girl, she cheated on me, she dumped me, and since then I haven't dated anyone. That's all. That's why Jinyoung wants to find someone for me that badly. Don't look at me with those eyes, come on."

"I wasn't--how was I looking at you?"

"You were feeling sorry for me" Jaebum chuckles, "but seriously, I'm fine. Really. I'm not into dating some random person, that's all. Now, shall we study?"

Jackson nods quietly. "But first, can I say something?"

"Whatever you want" Jaebum says as he puts hos glasses back on.

"I really like your twin moles" Jackson laughs as Jaebum curses under his breath.

 

\--

 

After an entire week studying with Im Jaebum and surviving thanks to bad coffee and good Soy latte, Jackson is pretty sure he can pass his exams. He just needs to sleep. 

And yet, here he is, 3am and still not sleeping even if he needs to wake up in five hours for the first exam of the week.

 _Just his luck_.

He takes his cellphone from the bedside and opens up his messenger.

  

 

 

 

> (3:13) **Jackson** : Are you sleeping?
> 
> (3:13) **Jackson** : Because I can't (◕︿◕✿)
> 
> (3:14) **Jackson** : Help a poor soul here~

 

Jackson was about to put his phone down when a notification came up.

 

 

 

> (3:15) **Jaebum** : Have you seen the hour?
> 
> (3:15) **Jaebum** : Sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> (3:15) **Jackson** : But
> 
> (3:15) **Jackson** : I caaaaanttttt (∩︵∩)
> 
> (3:16) **Jackson** : Thats why I want u to help me
> 
> (3:27) **Jackson** : ????
> 
> (3:32) **Jackson** : Dont u dare sleep on me im jaebum!!!!
> 
> (3:59) **Jackson** : I hate you
> 
>  
> 
> (4:21) **Jaebum** : Calm down.
> 
> (4:21) **Jaebum** : I was walking someone home.
> 
>  
> 
> (4:22) **Jackson** : At 4 am ?!??!! wtfff
> 
> (4:22) **Jackson** : Who was it???
> 
>  
> 
> (4:23) **Jaebum** : What are you? My nosy girlfriend? 
> 
>  
> 
> (4:28) **Jackson** : (.︵.)
> 
> (4:28) **Jackson** : Sorry. Night.
> 
>  
> 
> (4:29) **Jaebum** : ........... come on.
> 
> (4:29) **Jaebum** : It wasnt rude, dont be mad!!
> 
>  
> 
> (4:30) **Jackson** : I'm not mad.
> 
>  
> 
> (4:32) **Jaebum** : Yeah?
> 
>  
> 
> (4:33) **Jackson** : Yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> (4:33) **Jaebum** : Okay. Maybe "yeah" can be our always~
> 
> (4:34) **Jaebum** : or not. Don't mind me.
> 
>  
> 
> (4:37) **Jackson** : You just quoted a book omfg
> 
> (4:37) **Jackson** : whyyyy are you such a nerdasss
> 
> (4:38) **Jackson** : I hate you so much
> 
>  
> 
> (4:39) **Jaebum** : You hate me?
> 
> (4:39) **Jaebum** : :(
> 
>  
> 
> (4:40) **Jackson** : Pretty sure you aint sad
> 
> (4:40) **Jackson** : I can feel your smug smirk from here
> 
>  
> 
> (4:41) **Jaebum** : hahahaha!
> 
> (4:41) **Jaebum** : I was walking home my date btw
> 
>  
> 
> (4:43) **Jackson** : !!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> (4:43) **Jackson** : How was it????

 

Jackson's phone starts ringing and Jackson's picks it up before it wakes Jinyoung or Yugyeom up. "Sup honey."

"Hey princess" Jaebum says, and his voice sounds raspy. 

(Jackson doesn't think it sounds cool at all.)

"So, how was your date?"

"Awful, how come you can't sleep?"

"Wait, you can't just say that without explanation, Jaebum~"

"She was quiet. Like dead quiet. Compared to her, I think I rather be with you."

"I don't know who should be offended between her and I" Jackson chuckles.

"Take it as a compliment" Jaebum says with a yawn. "We went to eat at 9 because she had work before. She didn't talk at all. Then we went to see a movie."

"Which one?"

"No idea. I fell asleep. She woke me up. I took her home in this horrible silent once again, and then you texted me."

Jackson's signature laugh made its appearance as he hoped it didn't wake anyone. "So you actually like how talkative I am?"

"Is that the only thing you understood? You're unbelievable!"

"I'm still your type~" Jackson teases.

"You still are" Jaebum says and Jackson can hear the smirk. _Damn him_.

"Do you really mean that?" 

"Why would I lie?" 

"I thought you were being polite" he says rolling his eyes and thanking the gods Jaebum wasn't seing him grinning like an idiot.

"I like cute people, with big puppy eyes and with a smile that makes me go bananas. Isn't that how you're mostly described?"

"So you're saying I make you go bananas when I smile?"

"Truth is, I like you more when you shut up."

"Oh. Rude. Maybe you should stick with your date, then."

"I was kidding~" Jaebum says softly, "but it's kind of true though. When you're quiet and serious, you look _really_ handsome."

"So how do I look when I smile and talk?"

"Just handsome."

Jackson is grateful this is a phone call because he's never being grinning this much. "Im Jaebum, are you trying to win me over?"

"Is it working?" Jaebum chuckles.

"Nope" Jackson lies, because he's pretty sure Jaebum is just making fun of him. "So, wanna eat tomorrow after my exam?"

"By tomorrow, you mean in a few hours?"

"Yes yes, that."

"I'm meeting Youngjae's friend at 3, so after that if you want."

"Youngjae? Wait, Choi Youngjae?"

"Yes?"

"You know him too?! Wait, do you know all of my friends, what the--I thought you never left your studio, and your job. "

"I probably know more people than you do, Jackson."

"So" Jackson yawns as he shifts on the couch, "you're meeting a girl?"

"A boy" Jaebum yawns back, "and because it will surely fail, be ready at 3:30. Do you know where Youngjae lives?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Well, I'm his neighbour so wait for me there"

"Are you already taking me to your place? Should I be careful?"

Jaebum stays silent for a moment. "Let's meet at the school librairy then."

"I was kidding~" Jackson chuckles.

"Just to be clear" Jaebum starts, "You're not interested, right?" Jackson's mind goes blank for a moment as he feels his heart pumping louder. What is he supposed to answer? Because yes, Jaebum is amazing and all, but-- _but what, though_? "I'll take that as a no."

"I didn't--"

"Look, I was interested" Jaebum says, "but that was two weeks ago. You're seriously amazing, and still my type, but I see you as a friend now so no, no need to be careful I'm not jumping you or anything."

"I feel like I'm being scolded" Jackson pouts.

"That's because you think I'm waiting for an opportunity to get into your pants" Jaebum laughs.

"Hmm" Jackson still sulks, "so tomorrow, at Youngjae's?"

"Yeah" Jaebum says, "stop pouting~"

"Okay. I'll go to sleep now."

"Okay. Sweet dreams, princess."

Jackson wanted to protest but the line was already cut. Perfect. 

He feels incredibly tired, and as he was about to fall asleep he sees new notifications. He looks at them, grinning.

  

 

 

 

 

> (4:54) **Jaebum** : Good luck tomorrow :) 
> 
> (4:56) **Jaebum** : Dont sulk.
> 
> (4:59) **Jaebum** : fightin (∩˃o˂∩)♡

 

\--

 

Peachy.

Jackson feels peachy and refreshed and he's never felt this great after an exam. Or because of school. Of course, he has four more exams to do but none of them is as hard as the one he just did, and he doesn't need to study as hard as he did for this one. No, really. Jackson feels peachy as fuck and this day simply can't go wrong.

(He's also meeting Jaebum, which is actually great. He should thank him properly too.)

(Jaebum might be one of the reason he feels so good, but that doesn't matter at all.)

Jackson met Youngjae at their university's coffee shop, where the younger works as a part-timer. Youngjae is good friend with Jinyoung and Yugyeom, so he obviously knew Jaebum because apparently all of his friends knew who the guy was except him.  

It's already 3:30, and to be honest Jackson doesn't remember where Youngjae lives--he doesn't even have his number, so this could actually end up pretty ugly since Jaebum seems like the kind of person who hates to wait for people. He decides to ring him up and simply tell the truth. It takes almost 30 seconds before Jaebum answers.

"Princess."

"Where do you live?"

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking." Jackson rolls his eyes as he hears Jaebum laughter. "I'll be a little late, do you want to wait at my place? Or we can eat another time."

"Is your date going that good?" Jackson teases, but somehow it feels a little weird this time.

"Dude! I'm in the bathroom taking your call, tell me quickly."

"Why don't you answer? What's his name?"

"Can't this wait for tonight? He's gonna think I'm taking a shit" Jaebum insists.

"Okay, okay. I'll go to your place. I'll wait 30 minutes, nothing more."

"You're difficult."

"I thought you were supposed to go?"

"Right" he chuckles, "I'll text you the adress. See ya."

 

 

 

> (15:37) **Jaebum** : 9251 XXX street, apt. 4
> 
> (15:37) **Jaebum** : There a pot of plant, you'll find the key under it.
> 
> (15:37) **Jaebum** : Stay in the living room, or the kitchen. Don't go inside my room.

 

 

Jackson is nosy. Anyone who knows the guy knows he's nosy, which is why no one lets him near their phone or personal stuff. 

Jaebum's flat is incredibly nice. It's spacious, way more spacious than Jackson's own. The living room is packed with books--there is a bookshelf, don't get him wrong, but it's obviously not enough for all the books Jaebum owns. Jackson sits down on the couch, thinking maybe he should stay still. Maybe he should drink something while he waits. 

He likes the living room, really. It's white and grey, a pretty soft grey which goes well with the few furnitures Jaebum's has. There are no pictures, no where, not even in the hallway--which differs with his own flat where you find pictures of his family everywhere.

He lies down on the couch, wondering what could Jaebum be hiding in his room that was so embarrassing. Maybe porn? Is that really embarrassing, though? Or maybe toys, like loads of plushies because Jaebum may act like a grown up but he's kind of childish. (a/n or you know, other kind of  _toys_ HAHA)

He stands up, looking through the books to distract himself but it's pointless. If Jaebum hadn't asked him to stay out of his room, he wouldn't even think about trespassing it. Seriously. 

(Jackson is a liar, of course he'd go inside his room anyway.)

And that's why he ends up in front of the wooden door, hoping this isn't Bluebeard's kind of room and praying Jaebum isn't that much of a psycho before he turns the handle. 

"What are you doing?"

Jackson never screamed this loudly. "You want to kill me?!"

"You're the one who didn't listen to me when I called you the first time" Jaebum says, pushing him aside and opening the door. "I hope you don't mind the company~"

He turns on the light and for a second, Jackson thinks this must be some kind of joke because Jaebum doesn't look like a cat-lady but there are three cats lying over the kingsize bed. "So you're the crazy cat-lady from the Simpsons, is that it?"

"Excuse you, but Dr. Eleanor Abernathy is quite amazing, thank you very much" Jaebum says as sits on the floor and starts petting one of his kittens--the white one.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say" Jackson says as he looks around the room. The room is as neat as all the rest of his appartment, but there are pictures across the walls, vinyls on his desk, and a Bart Simpson lamp on his nightstand. "So you like the Simpsons? I should have guessed the moment you called Cat-lady by her real name. How childish~"

"You call it childish, I call it knowledge" Jaebum grins and Jackson wishes he was immune against those perfect smiles of his. "I didn't want you to come inside without me because you would have scared Odd. You can sit with them, or whatever."

"So, your date?" Jackson asks as he sits at the end of the bed, a little far from the cats because honestly? He's more of a dog person and cats usually hate him.

"He's handsome and really quiet."

"More quiet than your last date?" Jackson laughs.

"Yeah. But it was different. It wasn't awkward. He smiles a lot too. He's really handsome" Jaebum smiles as he kisses the white kitty--Odd? Was that it?

"Is that so" Jackson says quietly, feeling once again a little weird. There was no reason to be bothered, and yet Jackson can't help this feeling, like he's upset or something. Maybe it's because he's been hanging with Jaebum too much, and now he's getting confused. That must be it. "I should go."

"Are you kidding? I ended my date earlier to come see you!" Jaebum says with a small frown. "Are you bothered because of the cats? Are you allergic?"

"I'm not--" Jackson starts, and then he has an idea. "Maybe if you act cute, I'll stay."

"What kind of rubbish are you saying?" Jaebum clicks his tongue, glaring at the younger. "I'm not cute so I can't act cute."

"Then I'm leaving."

"Then, leave." Jackson stands up, obviously a little pissed before Jaebum takes his hand. "I was kidding, don't be like that~"

"Then, act cute. Otherwise I'm leaving and I'm definitely not talking to you ever again because that was too rude for my heart. You know I have a heart condition? If people are to mean to me, I get really hurt and--"

"That's definitely not a heart condition, Jackson" Jaebum snorts, covering his mouth. Jackson thinks he must hang out with Jinyoung a lot to even pick up this habit of his. They're childhood friends, so that can explain a lot too. "Stay with me and let's order food. Please? I'll make coffee."

And Jaebum pouts.

Now, Jackson isn't a big fan of pouting. First of all, he does that. So he knows for a fact that pouting isn't particularly cute. Plus, his own childhood friend, Bambam, used to pout all the time and it wasn't cute at all so seeing Jaebum pouting should absolutely not be cute.

But it is.

And Jackson is weak when it comes to Jaebum apparently, because he even accepts the coffee even though he honestly dislikes it.

 

\--

 

"You like him" Jinyoung says, unimpressed.

"I don't" Jackson insists.

"Is it because of his twin moles? Or because he pretends to be decent around you? He does that a lot, but don't be fooled. He's horrible" Yugyeom says with a giggle.

The three of them are at _Topped Off_   _Café_ , drinking coffee--well, a soy latte for Jackson but whatever--and this was supposed to be a study session but Jackson's love life--or Jackson lack of love life--seems like a better topic. "I know he's horrible. He's all bad flirting and bad pet names and cat obsessed. So no, I don't like him."

"Wait" Jinyoung chuckles, "You saw his cats?"

"Yeah. I don't remember their names though. The white one is Odd."

"You saw them like on a picture or... You _met_ them?" Yugyeom giggles, and there's something apparently funny because Jinyoung is holding on a grin as well.

"No, I was at his place a few days ago and he introduced them to me. I even got to pet Odd."

"Oh. My. God. He likes you" Jinyoung says, mouth half opened. "I can't believe this, this is bullshit. I introduced him loads of my friends, and he likes you? _You_?"

"Don't be so fucking rude" Jackson gasps. "I'm not that bad!"

"Yeah, but you're saying you don't like him" Yugyeom adds, making Jinyoung nod. "The thing is, Jaebum doesn't let people near his cats. Never. Except for Jinyoung, he's never let anyone near them."

"So Jaebum likes the only guy who doesn't like him back. How sad" Jinyoung scoffs.

"When you say it like that I almost feel like a dick" Jackson mumbles as he sips his drink, grimacing a little. "Anyway, he's meeting that other guy. Youngjae's friend. So maybe--"

"Is it Mark-hyung?" Yugyeom asks, and Jinyoung laughs loudly. 

"Well, at least he wont be pinning over you for too long" Jinyoung says with a crooked smile. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jackson frowns. 

"Mark is more handsome, he's smarter, and taller than you" Jinyoung says, finishing his drink with a smug smile. "But it shouldn't matter to you right? It's not like, you know, you were dating him or interessed or anything."

"Hyung used to work with Youngjae" Yugyeom adds, hiding his own grin behind his cup. "He studies History or something."

"He's from L.A. and kind of rich from what I heard."

"He's really sweet, he helped us moving out here, actually."

"So how come I never heard about him until now" Jackson asks without really asking. He doesn't care since when they've known him. He doesn't care how amazing this Mark guy is. He doesn't care if he's charming, and if Jaebum falls for him. He honestly couldn't care less.

"If anything, you should tell Jaebum that you lied about not liking him."

"I never said I didn't like him" Jackson says on the defensive, "I just said--wait, what did I tell him?"

"You probably said he wasn't your type" Jinyoung says as he takes his books out of his bag. "Now, shall we study?"

"No, no we can't just go back to studying like that! Not after you're telling me he's meeting some kind of siren!"

"Siren? You mean a mermaid?"

"I mean a Siren, like the mythical monster whom lures men with their songs making them do whatever they want" Jackson says, remembering this one episode he saw a while ago from this western series. 

"Okay, please stop watching whatever drama you're on these days" Yugyeom says has he hold back a grin, "if you don't want him dating anyone else, you know what to do."

Jackson clicks his tongue, sipping on his drink. Jinyoung rolls his eyes as he adds "JB isn't here, no need to pretend you like coffee in front of us."

 

\--

 

 

 

> (19:07) **Jackson** : Im bored whatya doing 
> 
> (19:09) **Jackson** : Are you on a date
> 
> (19:27) **Jackson** : ? you alive?
> 
> (19:55) **Jackson** : Jinyoung told me his name was Mark..
> 
> (21:09) **Jackson** : G'night x :)
> 
>  
> 
> (22:03) **Jaebum** : Cute how you were worried ~ btw dont listen to Jy
> 
> (22:03) **Jaebum** : Working til 2, you gonna sleep? 
> 
>  
> 
> (22:05) **Jackson** : OTL
> 
> (22:05) **Jackson** : I thought you were dead =='
> 
>  
> 
> (22:09) **Jaebum** : Aww :)
> 
>  
> 
> (22:10) **Jackson** : ( è︿é)_╭∩╮
> 
> (22:10) **Jackson** : So are you and Mark a thing already?
> 
> (22:57) **Jackson** : I hate you why you keep me hanging like this
> 
>  
> 
> (00:12) **Jaebum** : Im still working
> 
> (00:13) **Jaebum** : you know when you act all jealous you make my heart flutter
> 
>  
> 
> (00:34) **Jackson** : asdfghjkhjhffgkgkgk
> 
> (00:35) **Jackson** : forget it im out

 

\--

 

Jackson is late for morning practice and he really wants coffee.

Coffee is like beer. When you've never tasted it, it tastes awful, it tastes horrible and the taste gets stuck on your tongue for too much time, and you need to drink something else quickly to get this taste off. The more you start drinking it though, the more you get used to its taste, to its bitterness. And then, you just like it.

So now, Jackson needs coffee.

He feels bad, feels horrible even for actually needing coffee on this late morning, but that's just how it is.

He's late for practice, and he's on a diet since forever so he knows he can't just enter the gym with a cup of coffee in hand. His coach would kill him. But he also really, really wants coffee.

"Wang!" his coach screams when he sees the boy coming inside the gym, "You're late."

"I'm sorry coach" Jackson says with a pout, "I had to study last night, and I just--"

"Enough. Anyway, you could have skipped today, you know? With your midterms, please focuse on school" He says as he pets Jackson's hair. "So go home if you don't have classes later. Come to practice on the weekend, and be ready for the competition."

"But--"

"No buts, Wang. You're in good condition, just make sure to eat."

"I do eat, though" Jackson frowns.

"You seem pale" he says as he pats Jackson's cheek. "So please, just go home."

 

 

 

 

> (8:26) Jackson : So I was late for practice, and not only coach sent me back home but he asked me to eat
> 
> (8:27) Jackson : Should I go home? I want coffee tho (.﹒︠₋﹒︡.)
> 
>  
> 
> (8:30) Jaebum : Then go buy coffee
> 
> (8:30) Jaebum : Or make some
> 
>  
> 
> (8:31) Jackson : Oh. Yes. Thank you. You're so helpful. ==
> 
> (8:31) Jackson : Anw whatya doing
> 
>  
> 
> (8:32) Jaebum : Hahahaha!
> 
> (8:32) Jaebum : I was going to the studio... where are you rn?
> 
>  
> 
> (8:33) Jackson : Im heading to topped off, im like 15 mins from there
> 
>  
> 
> (8:34) Jaebum : .......so you're near my place? 
> 
> (8:34) Jaebum : wait for me!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> (8:35) Jackson : I'm in front of your place, ill wait 5 minutes.

 

Jinyoung's and Yugyeom's words keep on playing inside his head, and he can't help but notice how he does feel his heart fluttering and his face getting warmer, which reminds him of those shoujo manga he used to read when he was younger. The truth is, Jackson doesn't want to fall for him. Not now. Not now when he already told the guy he didn't like him, and said guy is meeting someone else.

"So now you hang out around my place" Jaebum says as he puts his arm around Jackson's shoulders and for the first time since he met him, Jackson notices that is Jaebum's taller. And wider. And it shouldn't feel this good to be smaller. "So, coffee?"

"Coffee and breakfast. An american breakfast" Jackson says.

"I don't really like western food, though."

"That's because you've never eaten a good western breakfast here, but I know places" Jackson winks, making Jaebum grin.

"You know, when you take control like that it makes me feel all tingly~"

"Shut up" Jackson laughs off, ignoring how tingly _he_ feels, and how his ears are probably burning red.

 

\--

 

After that time, three weeks had passed since Jackson hanged out with Jaebum.

(They met at school, and at _Topped off_ with Jinyoung too, but that's not what Jackson means.)

It's been three weeks since the last time they really hanged out together, like just the two of them, without Jinyoung, or Yugyeom teasing them. It's been weeks and Jaebum doesn't really text, doesn't really call either. He never called or texted in the first place, now that Jackson thinks about it. Jaebum is always busy--if it's not school, it's work and if it's not work it's the studio. 

And that's the thing. Jaebum is always busy, but he still always find--or used to find--time to meet and help and tease Jackson. These days though, Jackson is pretty sure he's just busy with that Mark guy. And so, he should meet him, right? That way, this Mark has Jackson's approbation to date Jaebum.

Makes sense.

And because it makes sense, Jackson decides he should meet him tonight, and thats the story of how Jackson Wang got himself into this mess called _you-didn't-contact-me-for-the-past-weeks-so-here-I-am-surprise_ in front of Jaebum's door, still wondering if he should knock at the door or just get away from there as soon as possible. 

The choice is made for him when the door opens, but it's not Jaebum, or anyone he's ever met before. The guy is a little taller than Jackson, with light brown hair, with pretty eyes and his lips are so pink Jackson thinks it has to be some kind of gloss. His features are softer than Jaebum's, he's also probably younger than both of them. He's truly pretty, with his skinny black pants and his lavender shirt. "Pizza?'

Jackson blinks a few times. "What?"

"I guess you're not the pizza man."

"I'm sorry I think I got the wrong apartment or something" Jackson adds.

"Jackson?" Jaebum asks, appearing behind the guy who opened the door.

"Oh, so he's--" the boy starts before Jaebum puts his hand on his nape, making him giggle. "So, your name is Jackson? I'm Mark."

Jackson can't be mad, even though he wishes he could. He can't be, because this guy's smile is absolutely charming and he seems so nice that it's no wonder if Jaebum disppeared for a while to be with him. What even. "Nice to meet you. Sorry I don't have your pizza, I guess. I thought--I actually wanted to go to Youngjae's, can you remind me where it is?" he asks Jaebum.

Mark stiffens a little, before looking at Jaebum, making the latter sigh. "Mark, can you give us two minutes and go at Youngjae's?" Mark nods, smiling sheepishly to Jackson before he walks out of the door. Jaebum takes Jackson's wrist and pulls him inside the flat, closing the door. "I didn't know you were coming."

"So you and Mark, right? That's why you didn't call, or text" Jackson fakes a grin, feeling his limbs going numb.

"I told you not to listen to Jinyoung, didn't I?" Jaebum says as he walks to the kitchen, "do you want something to drink? Pizza is on its way."

"Jaebum."

Jaebum turns around to look at him over his shoulder and in that moment Jackson understood. It took him a simple glance from Jaebum's, it took him to watch the man with someone else to just get it. It's so idiotic. It was so obvious. But he can't realy ruin this for him, not right now. Not to Jaebum, who has been amazing with him. 

"Are you okay?" Jaebum asks, walking toward him concerned.

"I--" Jackson starts, and for a second considers just telling him he might like him. "I have this competition in two days. Do you want to come? You can bring Mark."

"Of course I'll go, Jackseunie~" Jaebum says as he pets Jackson's hair, "I was planning to go anyway. With Jinyoung and Yugy, though."

"Really?" Jackson is surprised, because he didn't know that. Jinyoung didn't tell him. Jinyoung is definitely the worst best friend he's ever had.

"Of course. what? You thought I wouldn't ask around for you?" Jaebum teases, "By the way, stay. You have to meet Mark."

"I really, really don't want to meet him" Jackson chuckles, this time trying not to look at Jaebum's heavy and intimidating stare. 

"Oh" Jaebum says quietly.

"I thought he was too quiet."

"Well, he is. But he gets talkative once you meet him."

"So, he's your type?"

"I told you I don't really have a type" Jaebum frowns.

"I thought _I_ was your type" Jackson says under his breath, hoping Jaebum didn't listen but of course he did.

"Can you remind me what this is about?" Jaebum asks, eyebrows raised.

"I swear I'm happy for you it's just--I just don't want to meet him. I mean, I saw him. He's seriously gorgeous!"

"Well, I'm glad you think that. But he's jealous, so try not to say that you're going to Youngjae's place otherwise he'll think of you as a threat."

"Wait, what? Youngjae?"

"Yes" Jaebum chuckles, "Mark has a crush on Youngjae since a while ago, so he hangs out at my place to actually meet him."

"But" Jackson says, mouth hanging opened. "No, wait. Jinyoung said--"

"Yeah, he told me. He's sure you like me, and wanted to see if you'd actually confess if you knew I could date someone else" Jaebum grins, and his smiling face should be illegal, and Jackson should be mad because while he was actually worried and angsty, Jaebum was aware of his own struggle. "So, Wang Jackson, is it true?" Jaebum takes a step closer to him, his hand brushing lightly Jackson's chin and staying over his cheek. "Do you like me?"

"I hate your guts" Jackson chuckles, shaking his head. "Gosh, I hate you so much right now."

"I'll take that as a yes" Jaebum smirks, kissing Jackson's cheek before he steps away and walks to the kitchen. "I'm making coffee, want some?"

"I don't even like coffee!" Jackson says as he follows him, ignoring how delightful Jaebum's laugh is to his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> *dies of shame*  
> Thank you for reading anyway ahaha ~ loads of love xoxo


End file.
